Classic WoW Wiki talk:List of creature icons
Stuff Thank you Varghedin,I saw you`re page when I was doing this.Thank you!-- 21:21, 23 October 2007 (UTC) God I lost controll of my page,Also who put the WoWWiki before the page name??-- 17:52, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :First time editing a wiki? --Pcj (T• ) }|time| 17:55, 26 October 2007 (UTC)|}} 17:55, 26 October 2007 (UTC) No because someone changed this long ago.Just who did it.-- 17:58, 26 October 2007 (UTC) : Sky moved it. In any case, sorry for all the edit conflicts :P It's a great page! 17:59, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Thank you.And it`s ok.And Thank you!-- 18:01, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Should we keep fel orcs under demons, it even says that the main un-demonic army of the Legion was Fel orcs Mr.X8 00:57, 27 October 2007 (UTC) They`ve bean corrupted so yes.-- 01:08, 27 October 2007 (UTC) It says they're non demonic so I'm not too convinced, I won't changed it however. Mr.X8 01:24, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Lyer,you just did!If there in humanoid then you might as well put satyr in too...*rolls eyes*-- 17:18, 27 October 2007 (UTC) No, the satyrs have confirmed to be demons. Well I think... Mr.X8 17:27, 27 October 2007 (UTC) There same as Fel Orcs just one is based off Night Elf and the others Orc.There Corrupted the same.-- 00:07, 28 October 2007 (UTC) We should put it under both. Like in the famous people category, people like for example Azshara are in the NE and Naga section. Read the lesser Demon part of Demon,Fel Orcs are in there.-- 17:02, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Draenei Shouldn't Broken Draenei and Lost Ones go under Non-playable Draenei? 17:18, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Classes? "List of race and class icons" as a page name implies that we'd see class icons. So, uhm, where are they? :) Hekirou 16:37, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Oh ya...and we need to catch up on races 22:04, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Whine, whine, whine... okay, I added class and talent tree mini icons. They were on the other mini icon page. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:37 PM PST 5 Dec 2007 :: <3 Hekirou 14:49, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Wow, ask and ye shall receive, huh. Thanks all, this page is instantly a hell of a lot more useful already. Hekirou 14:49, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Missing Icons/races Here's a good spot to place what you think is missing, so that it can be added in later. Also, if it has been added feel free to remove it from this list. I'll start it. 20:18, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Comments We know 21:26, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I know we know, this list is meant to help/remind. That's what the discussion page is for...communication. 21:36, 6 December 2007 (UTC) † Ok, oh and there is no NE or dwarf child, they use the same model, only smaller. 21:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :very well 21:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Interesting. I looked at a screenshot of and she does indeed look like a minaturized adult Night Elf. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2:53 PM PST 7 Dec 2007 ::Added some new requested icons above. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:08 PM PST 7 Dec 2007 :Not skinny spider,there both the same 00:35, 8 December 2007 (UTC) The Hell they're not. One is based on a black widowish body, the other has a more tarantula like form. And why are sporebat, wendigo, yeti, and warp stalker crossed out? Mr.X8 Talk 01:10, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::They're crossed out to represent they were added. As I hope someone would do when they do add one of the to the page. 01:53, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree with Mr.X8, Airiph. 01:11, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::By skinny-leg globe-like, I mean: ::http://www.wowhead.com/images/screenshots/thumb/2025.jpg|http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=18467 ::As opposed to thick and hairy like: ::http://www.wowhead.com/images/screenshots/thumb/35608.jpg|http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=505 ::-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:17 PM PST 7 Dec 2007 Yeah,I know,then we would have to have diffrent ones for EVERY single diffrent silthid etc,those 2 spiders are the same race 01:23, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Not every single different silithid... ;-) If all spiders get lumped in together, then why not use the ogre icon for furbolgs? They're both humanoid aren't they? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:24 PM PST 7 Dec 2007 ::I'd have to agree with this. If we need a certain Icon for a certain mob/npc it would be nice to use the correct one. If I'm talking about a lion, I wouldn't want to have to use a saber icon. 03:00, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Then should we have seperate pages for those? 01:27, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::I originally started making these icons to use on pages like Stranglethorn Vale NPCs, Enchanting trainers, Blackwater Raiders and Scourge. To be honest, I don't see much use at all for most of the proposed icons, and indeed many of the ones who have already been made are not in use except for this and similar pages. -- 08:50, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Lava Elementals Should lava elementals be considered on the list of elementals, or just categorized as earth elementals (due to their look)? 20:23, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :They seem to use mostly an earth elemental model, but elemental categories have nothing to do with the models. Currently lava elementals fall under Elemental Conglomerates. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:25 PM PST 10 Jan 2008 ::Ah, ok then. But should we add them to the listing on the main icon page with the other elementals...of course that would require making icons for them as well... 03:19, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::Add requests to the Missing Icons/races section list above. Not sure if anyone is actively making icons, but at least we have a list. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:24 PM PST 15 Jan 2008